


Of Contraries and Complementarities

by StarberryCupcake



Series: Loved, in spite of one's self [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, cuddle piles, emotional development and getting to understand one another and themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/pseuds/StarberryCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras copes with the aftermath of the Amis' strongest protest to date but his doubts in himself will also have an effect on his relationship with Grantaire. While Enjolras deals with his own fears and Grantaire struggles with feeling like he's not good enough for his boyfriend, Courfeyrac and Jehan offer a cuddle pile as a solution and Éponine and Combeferre have a heated argument about each of their best friends' problems. All of that and some tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Contraries and Complementarities

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is chronologically set after both of the other stories in this series but it's not completely necessary to have read those to understand this one, I believe it stands on its own.

 

_**Contrary:**  opposite in nature, direction, or meaning_

_**Complementary:**  combining in such a way as to enhance or emphasize the qualities of each other or another_

 

Enjolras exited the dean’s office with his head high but trembling hands. The contradictions on his body’s responses represented the ones inside his head, outraged but somehow hopeful. Their latest protest had been the strongest one to date and Enjolras thought they were all going to be expelled. Hell, they all thought they were going to be expelled, but they _had_ to fight back.

The sudden death of Professor Lamarque changed everything. The man had started working at the institution by teaching just one course but, with time, had inspired the creation of many alternative classes, seminars on Marxist studies, critical theory studies based on the Frankfurt School, cultural diversity programs, social-science-based epistemology programs, and more.  With Lamarque’s leadership, a small amount yet incredibly strong set of alternative classes and seminars had been built, to provide a different perspective to the ‘normative’ take on the University’s classic teaching. The political views of the dominant senior professors and authorities of the institution had made Lamarque’s work harder, but the man kept introducing ideas, he had been close to introduce public internships, Sexual Diversity Studies courses and a radical change in the management and elections of the Student’s Union; however, his death was used by authorities to dismiss his ideas, as if a burden had been lifted from their shoulders. They started cancelling classes, getting rid of teachers and erasing all future plans. Les Amis de l’ABC had always been supportive of Professor Lamarque’s ideas and had assisted on the introduction of every success since they were born as a group. Enjolras and Combeferre were both assistant teachers in some of the classes and Feuilly worked with community centers outside the University. Needless to say, the administration had overlooked and probably underestimated the student group’s strength when they decided to start eliminating everything that Professor Lamarque had built.

The occupation movement, coupled with barricades built in different strategic locations on campus and public classes opened to anyone who wanted to attend, along with the consequent riots that the introduction of police force created, had set a statement. The situation would have continued had not a young girl been severely hurt and sent to the hospital, still in the ICU. The Amis had found out who had been the culprit: Claquesous, a member of the gang Patron-Minette, fellow students with shadier interests than those the Amis where aiming for. Both groups had had some encounters in the past, the last of them before the occupation had started, and they had asked to take part on it but where denied by the Amis due to the group’s immoral purposes and tactics. For some reason that Enjolras supposed had to do with payback but feared that had to do with deeper reasons, Claquesous had disguised himself and taken the name of a student in Professor Lamarque’s class and tried to boycott their position by severely wounding an innocent girl. Enjolras had taken one of the hardest choices and betrayed their position to turn him in to the police. After that, the Univeristy decided to settle on a deal. Enjolras was not content with it but Combeferre had advised that, for the time being, it may have been the best option. All of the Amis, along with Éponine, got suspended (Marius and Cosette, who had also participated, had been saved from suspension by Cosette’s father, whose former political career had left him with certain influences) and were able to recuperate half of the classes Professor Lamarque had created, which they were going to have to administrate themselves, or find someone to do it for them. Enjolras was outraged and felt the deal unfair, but Courfeyrac stated that getting expelled was not going to help Professor Lamarque’s cause.

“If he had wanted to create an alternative institution, he would have, but he chose to stay here and do it the hard way, to change _this_ ” the center of the group had said, and maybe he had been right.

Enjolras was the last one to have a meeting with the council, dean, Student’s Union and every other person of somewhat authority. He got suspended but not expelled, according to the people there, because they recognized their right to call a strike but they believed Enjolras lacked of ‘responsible leadership’ given how things ‘went clearly out of hand’. They also recognized Enjolras’s will to come forward about the person who had purposely attacked the girl and who was now imprisoned until his trial. Enjolras did not know how to feel about that last part. One side of him felt they had failed and that he had been weak at giving in to their deal, but another recognized his friends’ will to do this and hoped that this suspension meant that they were _really_ starting to recognize the students’ rights. And, even more, he hoped that the occupation had made other students recognize their own rights and possibility to fight back when they were oppressed. Still, Enjolras felt defeated.

He entered the elevator and, just before the doors could close, an umbrella stopped them to allow its owner to step inside. Enjolras immediately recognized the charming smile, raven black hair and seductive eyes of Montparnasse.

“Well, I was certainly not expecting to see you here on your own, great leader” he tipped his hat in a mocking gesture.

“I could say the same” Enjolras said, immediately feeling uncomfortable.

Montparnasse, the young and charismatic leader of Patron-Minette, was someone with whom Enjolras did not feel comfortable with under normal circumstances, needless to say that those feelings intensified under such a stressful situation. Even if their groups were opposites and their beliefs where not the same, some of his friends did relate to Montparnasse at some point or another: Éponine had dated him, Jehan had been in amicable terms with him for some time as well, Enjolras ignored the extent of that relationship and frankly, did not want to know, and Grantaire…he didn’t want to know where had Grantaire met Montparnasse or in which circumstances, to be honest.

“I assume you got a suspension” he smirked, looking at Enjolras like if he was stalking a prey.

“How would you know?” Enjolras crossed his arms, his stare defying.

“They are not going to expel you or any of your little friends” he laughed “You are useful to them and as long as you are, they’ll put up with everything you throw at them”

“You are underestimating our force” Enjolras’s voice was strong and certain.

“And you’re overestimating people” Montparnasse looked at him as if he was incredibly funny “But, I have to say, I didn’t know you had it in you”

“Had what?” Enjolras cocked an eyebrow.

“The will to turn someone in” he smirked “Claquesous is waiting for a trial, I’m sure you know that”

“I did what I had to do” Enjolras’s voice sounded certain but he was afraid to show too much through his eyes.

The fact that he had to leave his ideals behind, had to hand an equal in a silver platter to be punished for doing something that was a result of the battered society they lived in, tormented Enjolras. He did not feel in a higher place than Patron-Minette, he wanted to help them, to show them that what they thought was their only choice was not at all their only possibility to succeed. Turning him in had been a clear violation to his own beliefs and he knew that if Claquesous was imprisoned, there was not going to be a good opportunity for him to learn from what he had done, being the penitentiary system what it currently was. He felt guilty, for taking a man who needed help and striping away the possibilities of that happening any time soon. Still, an innocent girl was now in the hospital and that only made his position more confusing, more uncertain.

“I’m sure you did, but it still was ruthless, for you. Didn’t you tell us the other day, before the whole thing started, that you were fighting for _us_ too? That you wanted to heal us as if we were wounded and not just give up on us? And then there you go, turning him in.”

“I still believe every word I said, but the circumstances went out of hand. That girl did not deserve to get injured and your friend did it on purpose to implicate…”

“We told you though, that we wanted to fight”

“And I told you that if you came close to our manifestation, I was going to take drastic measures”

“I know” Montparnasse smiled “That’s why I say I didn’t know you had it in you”

The elevator stopped and opened its doors, letting both men out.

“I am sorry for your friend,” Enjolras said “even if I wouldn’t change what I did”

“Enjolras,” Montparnasse turned to him and stared straight to his eyes “you and I are both leaders, we’re both charismatic, we’re both set in our ways…” he skimmed Enjolras’s body with a smirk on his face “we’re both _extremely_ hot and we both know what we want. Still, our cores are different; you love your friends and can’t imagine your work without them. I, on the other hand, value my comrades but every one of us has to know how to fend for ourselves. Claquesous knew what he was doing.”

“Then why did you…?”

 

“Bring it up? Oh, because I know it bothers you and you’re cute when you’re bothered. I think I’m starting to understand why R keeps gravitating towards you, it's fun to rile you up.” He winked “Ok, this was nice but I think it’s better for our sanity if we stay away from each other for a while now, don’t you think?” he turned towards the door “See you when you’re done being suspended!” he waved and disappeared, leaving Enjolras more confused and wary than he was before.

* * *

 

“How did it go?” Grantaire asked, immediately after Enjolras entered his flat.

His friends had decided to organize a get-together at Courfeyrac’s and Marius’s apartment, to _‘celebrate our partial success’_ , Courfeyrac had said; and Grantaire and Enjolras were to join them as soon as the leader of Les Amis had arrived from the dean’s office.

“How much time of suspension did you get?” Grantaire smirked from where he was leaning on the living room wall.

“How did you know I wasn’t going to get expelled?” Enjolras asked.

 _“They are not going to expel you or any of your little friends”_ Montparnasse’s voice resounded in his head.

“Well, that’s pretty obvious: because you’re useful. Your activism lets the University have an image of democracy, make it seem like they aren’t that close-minded, especially when the press covers these things.” Grantaire smiled “And, for an activist, you guys are pretty responsible, all things considered, so they feel they don’t risk much”

“You don’t think it could be because they recognize we were right, at some point? They let us keep some of Lamarque’s classes…”

Grantaire laughed.

“Of course they let you, they don’t have to manage them now, and they probably don’t even believe you’ll be able to manage them for that long.”

_“You are useful to them and as long as you are, they’ll put up with everything you throw at them”_

“But you were there with us, with _me_ ,” Enjolras remembered how Grantaire had held his hand when the authorities came to offer them the deal and how Enjolras had felt stronger with him beside him “Why did you do it if you don’t think it’s worth it, if you don’t believe?”

_“I think I’m starting to understand why R keeps gravitating towards you, it's fun to rile you up.”_

“Enjolras, you know I don’t believe. Or did you think the power of your love, or whatever the hell this is, was going to change me in a Beauty-and-the-Beast-y way?” his bitter laugh and his dismissal of Enjolras feelings hurt him like punch in the stomach “This is who I _am_.”

“Then why? Why were you there with me?”

“Because of _you_!” Grantaire’s voice rose with frustration “You are under the stupid impression that you’re only your convictions, Enjolras, that you’re an ideal with arms and legs and you’re _more_ than that. And until you don’t see yourself as a human being, you will never understand why I love you.”

“How about _you_ then?!” Enjolras was tired, everything that had happened was tearing him apart and this was the last straw “You’re more than your disbelief and your pessimism, yet you keep saying ‘ _this is who I am_ ’, as if you didn’t see how much more you can be!”

Grantaire saw Enjolras’s eyes, tired and battered. He saw his posture, not straight anymore but bended and broken. He saw his pleading face, his brows furrowed, his _disappointment_.

“If what you wanted was someone who could tell you that everything was worth it, who, at the end of the day, was there to cuddle you with dreams of tomorrow and who reminded you that all this shit is worth it, then you made a wrong choice by letting me in.” he sentenced, as cold and distant as he could. “Maybe this was a bad idea, after all” he turned towards the door.

“What do you mean by that?!” Enjolras demanded “Are you breaking up with me?” and that last question came out broken and not at all as strong as he would had wanted it to sound.

Grantaire flinched when he heard it but hid it as well as he could.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best” he settled on saying, and exited Enjolras’s apartment, leaving him alone.

 

* * *

 

Grantaire’s determination left him as soon as he crossed the threshold. He had two options: go to a bar and try to forget everything or go to his friends, as he had promised, and ask for advice. The first choice was the easy choice and Grantaire’s to-go option for many years before. The second was the hardest, yet he knew it was the best for him. It was also an idea that could blow up in his face, given the fact that Enjolras had been invited to the same gathering, but Grantaire decided to trust his friends and, walking as fast as he could to prevent himself from changing his mind, arrived at Courfeyrac’s and Marius’s apartment.

It was a good thing that Jehan was the one to open the door. A single look from him and he already knew that happy greetings and jokes were not the advisable thing for him at that moment. Another of the perks of having Jehan open the door was that he could convey with just one look to Courfeyrac that Grantaire was not to be disturbed.

“What happened?” Éponine asked, and Grantaire felt that his friends had all been mastering the art of mind reading when he was not around because _wow_.  

“We…we had a fight…I think we broke up…” Grantaire said, feeling not only like a total party pooper but a very selfish friend for ruining this for them.

“He broke up with you?!” Éponine exclaimed and her anger was palpable.

“That is not what he said” Combeferre exited the kitchen to stare at Grantaire like he was looking straight at his soul.

“Ok, ok, there is only one way to do this” Jehan said, taking Grantaire’s arm and leading him to the living room area “Everyone, gather as many blankets, pillows and comforters as you can find” he smiled and his eyes glowed with mischief.

“Cuddle pile!” Courfeyrac shouted, and everyone moved at once.

It didn't take much time until the group of friends was gathered around Grantaire on the floor, comforted by all the fluffy things they could get, that surprisingly included Marius’s teddy bear, Napoleon.

Grantaire’s recount of the events was very messy and he realized, as he spoke, that the argument hadn’t been that long. For him it had seemed transcendental. He felt guilty because he couldn't be the supportive partner Enjolras deserved without lying to him and a coward for leaving him like that.

“So… _you_ broke up with _him_ ” Combeferre stated.

“Well, he didn't leave R much of a choice now, did he?” Éponine threw daggers at Combeferre “He knows what R thinks about these things, he shouldn't have _demanded_ something different from him”

“One can be capable of empathy without sharing the other person’s beliefs” Combeferre’s voice was not as high as Éponine’s, he was not shouting or even raising his voice in any way, but the certainty and determination of his words made them seem final “You seem to be under the impression that Grantaire is the only one that has things going on that pull him down, but Enjolras isn’t much better himself at this point, not with all that has happened”

“Well, that doesn't excuse him, does he?” Éponine laughed bitterly “This isn’t about stress, this is about their relationship and Enjolras’s misguided belief that R can magically change his mind”

“I don’t believe that’s what Enjolras would want, actually” Combeferre’s brow furrowed “But none of us can know that”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m talking about things I know nothing of? Is that what you mean, Combeferre?” Éponine stood up “Because, if that’s the case, stop fucking patronizing me and share your thoughts!”

“Yes, that _is_ what I’m saying” Combeferre stood up as well “You are defensive, and, knowing you, I don’t blame you, but I can’t just listen while you disregard one of my best friends’ feelings like that”

“You don’t blame me?” Éponine sounded dangerous “What do you mean _you don’t blame me_? are you analyzing me now, Combeferre?” her hands folded into fists and her cheeks were flushed with rage “Congratulations for being one of the few people to have their shit together, but that doesn't give you the right to pity me!”

“I didn't mean…” Combeferre faltered, for the first time in their argument.

 

“No, Combeferre, I know you meant it, just like Enjolras meant what he said to Grantaire” Éponine’s eyes conveyed her anger but there was a bit of sadness that you could only see if you knew where to look for it and Combeferre was unable to see it yet.

* * *

 

Enjolras heard voices but was not focused enough to distinguish them. He stood at Courfeyrac’s door, a fist inches from the door but still hesitant. He had received a text message from Courfeyrac urging him there but he was worried: what if Grantaire was there already? Was it wise to interrupt him if he was being taken care of by their friends? Wasn't it selfish to go looking for him and not give him time to calm down, to reconsider…if he was ever going to? And what if Grantaire wasn't there, safe with their friends? What if he was alone somewhere, finding shelter in a pub, a bar or his lonely apartment? He was so distracted that he left his fist fall and unintentionally knocked on the door. The sound was not very loud, but it seemed that Courfeyrac was waiting for him, because he opened the door not a second later.

“Oh, Enjolras, do come in!” he said, in a louder tone than necessary, intending to attract everyone’s attention, or take it away from something else.

Enjolras took in the scene: the Amis, along with Cosette and Muschietta, were gathered around Courfeyrac’s and Marius’s living room, pillows and comforters all over the place, most of them sitting around a sulky Grantaire who was looking everywhere but Enjolras’s direction. Combeferre and Éponine were the only ones standing up, besides Courfeyrac, the former shooting daggers at Enjolras and the latter, looking upset but also troubled.

“It’s ok, I’ll leave you guys alone” Enjolras started retreating towards the door, his eyes never leaving Grantaire.

“Nonsense! Come join us!” Courfeyrac took Enjolras by the arm and wrestled him towards the pillows.

“No, it’s ok, I don’t want to…” what should he say? disrupt? interrupt? ruin a moment in which you try to cheer up the man he adores but can’t seem to get things right with? “...impose” he settled on saying.

“You’re not imposing, Enjolras, you’re our friend too” Jehan said, gently, as Courfeyrac pushed the student over the pillows, until he was lying over them.

“Yeah, and I know we never drag you into these things because you don’t really like cuddle piles or pillow forts and you’re not very demonstrative, to say the least, but you know we don’t really think you’re a statue, right?” Courfeyrac smiled.

And that was it. Seeing his friends' care for both him and Grantaire and remembering how they had supported every step of the protest, seeing how everyone was so able to share what they felt and thought so openly among each other while he was unable to make sense of it even to himself...it was all too much for the leader. Enjolras had tears falling from his eyes and was completely unable to stop them. The more he tried to make himself stop, the more noticeable were his sobs, so he covered his face with his hands as his friends stared in amazement.

“You broke him” Jehan said to Courfeyrac, who was visibly panicking.

“Oh, god, Enjolras no, don’t cry, it’s alright” he said, but that only seemed to make him sob harder.

“Combeferre, what do we do?” Bahorel asked, and Feuilly hit him with his elbow, noticing that Combeferre didn't look too cheerful himself.

Enjolras’s breathing became harsher and more uneven and Joly looked at him with concern.

“Enjolras, breathe, you need to control your breathing” the medical student said, instantly recognizing the beginning of a panic attack, having had his fair share himself.

That seemed to make the leader more nervous and his vision blurred, he felt alone among so many people and his hands started shaking.

“Listen to me, Enjolras” Grantaire moved, more determined than he had been all day, and took Enjolras’s hand in his “Just listen to my voice and try to breathe with me, ok?”

 

It took some minutes for Enjolras to calm down, grasping Grantaire’s hand and not letting it go, while their friends looked from one to the other with concern.

It was decided that the gathering was going to have to be postponed, as Enjolras and Grantaire left in a taxi towards the artist’s apartment.

* * *

 

Combeferre had insisted on walking Éponine home and he was not sure why she had allowed him to, not after the fight they had had. The walked slowly and quietly through the dark streets that led to her flat, the dim street lights barely illuminating their figures. Éponine walked ahead, not too far but clearly staying away, and Combeferre was purposely walking slower than he would normally, to maintain that distance.

“I hope the reason for you walking me home was to actually say something, because I sure as hell don’t need a bodyguard and I’m sure you know that” she was still looking ahead, almost not acknowledging Combeferre.

“I wasn’t sure what to say” he knew that was a lousy statement, but he lacked a better option “I’m pretty certain I just completely screwed things up with you but I can’t say I’m sorry for what I said when I meant most of it. I don’t want to lie to you, Éponine, I would never do that”

“What do you mean _‘most of it’_?” she turned around and faced him, her voice still tainted with anger.

“When I said that I didn't blame you for being defensive, I didn't mean to make you feel I was patronizing or that I feel I’m better than you” he was clearly nervous but looked at Éponine in the eyes “I meant that I believe you have been frequently treated in a way in which you do not deserve, and you have become a very cautious person because of that, not knowing who to believe or who to trust. I understand what makes you like this, but I also believe that you should try to open up because there’s people who genuinely care about you now and you needn't do everything on your own”

Éponine looked at him intensely but he didn't flinch away. Even if she had used that stare of hers to make men crumble to the ground, even if she had used that stare to stand up to her father before leaving their house and her mother when she had fought for her siblings’ custody. But Combeferre didn't shy away because that stare was a part of Éponine that he had grown to love. He had seen her heartbroken, sad, hopeless but when he saw that stare he knew she still had a force inside her that was going to make her stand up again and keep trying. Combeferre admired that stare. 

“I unquestionably have _not_ got my shit together, believe me, and I wouldn't brag about it if I ever did. But what I said about Enjolras is what I really think, and so is what I said about you. What I am sorry for is that I have ruined any possibility I have ever had with you” he sighed, and for the first time, looked down “Not that I ever had high hopes for it, to be honest, I’ve seen what you’re capable of when you love and I doubt I could ever transform you, give you as much hope and meaning as Marius unknowingly did”

He was hesitant of saying the last part but figured he had nothing to lose anymore. With his head down and stare lost in the pavement below his feet, he didn't notice Éponine coming closer until she spoke, a few inches away from him.

“I didn't know you felt that way” she said, her voice shy and hesitant in a way she hadn't used with him before “I always cursed Marius for being oblivious and I never noticed…”

“It’s not your fault” Combeferre lifted his gaze and smiled, looking at her in the eyes again.

“I never considered you that way, to be honest”

“And I don’t blame you”

“Stop it, you’re worse than R” she took his hand “I always thought you were way out of my league”

“What? Why?” he wasn't feeling confident yet but his grip on her hand tightened.

“Well…things with Marius were complicated. I’m not going to deny that I was in love with him but it was…an idealized love. My pining for Marius was painful and discouraging but, as you said, it also gave me strength because never actually trying gave me some kind of hope that maybe it could have worked if it wasn't for Cosette, or for my personality, or the situation in which we met or a million other excuses that never included how scared I was of actually trying something real. My love for Marius was pure and perfect, at the same time as it was completely tragic, but it was an _ideal_. You, on the other hand…you are very real.” She looked straight at his brown eyes “I’m not sure of what I feel for you yet but I've been trying to get closer to you for some time now” she smiled at Combeferre’s startled expression “My feelings for you are confusing but not because I’m not attracted to you but because everything is _different_ with you” she sighed “You’re collected and caring and smart, you _do_ have your shit together, believe me, and I’m just trying to survive…but if you’re willing to try, I am too”

Her hands traveled to his face and caressed it tenderly with new-found courage.

“Of course I am” he smiled brightly and took her by the waist “I can’t believe that after making you so angry you’re willing to give me a chance”

“You were honest, sincere and spoke up your mind, I respect that” she smirked “Besides, you’re pretty hot when you’re trying to get a point across, I think that’s an ‘Amis thing’”

 

They laughed and leaned towards each other, kissing in the dim moonlight and holding each other as if they were both trying to convince themselves that they were not alone anymore.

* * *

 

Enjolras was curled on the bed, clinging to Grantaire and with his head over the artist’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm was calming and Enjolras would have never believed that Grantaire was going to turn out to be an anchor for him as much as Enjolras was for the other. Grantaire always slept shirtless and the contact with his warm skin was exactly what Enjolras needed. He sighed.

“You should get some sleep, you know” Grantaire ran a hand through Enjolras’s curls “I promise I’m not going anywhere”

“I know” Enjolras caressed Grantaire’s torso tenderly “I’m just…I really needed this…I needed _you_ ”

Grantaire cupped Enjolras’s face and brought it up to his level, to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for being so harsh on you, I didn’t know Montparnasse had…”

“It’s ok” Enjolras interrupted.

They had talked about everything that had led Enjolras to the point of having such a nervous breakdown. The leader wasn't ready to share everything with his other friends: his fears, doubts, insecurities and guilt; but Grantaire felt like a sanctuary; even if he didn't share Enjolras’s beliefs, he knew what it was like to be burdened like that, with so many thoughts and fears haunting his head, and someone who had lived through that, who sometimes still went through that and survived, was the best help Enjolras could ask for.

“I promise you, Grantaire, that I’m not expecting you to change who you are for me, I wouldn't want that. I love you for who you are and, just like you say I’m more than my ideas, you’re more than yours.” He smiled “I feel like we fit together, you and I, we share more than we think we do” he placed his hand over Grantaire’s chest, over his heart “When you held my hand that day, as the riot was coming to an end, I knew that I don’t want you to follow me, to walk behind me; I want you by my side, because I feel complete with you there… _here_ ”

Grantaire closed the distance between them and kissed Enjolras’s lips tenderly, placing his own hand over Enjolras’s in its place on his chest. He looked at this beautiful man so close to him and found his eyes hypnotizing in the dim light of the bedroom. Enjolras always seemed out of place in his bedroom, among the mess of paint, charcoal and random objects that was his natural habitat. He looked as if he had come to life from one of Grantaire's paintings and decided, for some strange reason, to spend the night with him. Grantaire liked to call him 'Galatea' whenever this happened, and Enjolras rolled his eyes, saying that he was hardly a work of art. Grantaire could argue that the term was not enough to encompass all that he was. In that moment, though, with their lips all over each other's, their tongues meeting in a frenetic exploration, their hands roaming over each other's bodies and trying to memorize a path they were willing to practice again and again...in a moment like that, Enjolras didn't seem a misplaced work of art but a man made of flesh, passion and extremely _alive_.

“Next time you come home stressed out," Grantaire said, as they parted "I promise to try the empathy thing Combeferre mentioned, but try not to bite my head off in the process” 

“I promise” bit his lip, mischievously. 

"I'll have you know that I have plans for how we can spend this suspension of ours" Grantaire's voice faltered as he felt Enjolras's lips traveling to his neck.

"I'm sure you do" the leader smirked before biting the artist's neck, in a clear attempt to reinforce Grantaire's metaphor "And I can't wait to hear all about them" he whispered and tightened his grasp on Grantaire's body, not wanting to part with this other half he spent so much time ignoring that was missing from him. 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another un-beta'ed one, I hope it wasn't too bad and I really REALLY hope that my characterization isn't unbelievably far off, I struggle with Éponine but it was about time to give her some participation. 
> 
> The occupation with barricades (made of chairs) and public classes is a true story, it happens in my own University quite frequently, actually, the last one being a couple of months ago. They are a difficult matter, they don't always work, when they do it's not fully how it was intended and just a fraction of students participate, let alone know why they're being done, so I thought they could work for this scenario, I wanted to make the situation as realistic as possible.
> 
> The panic attack is based on personal experience but I am aware that they manifest differently in every person suffering them, I mean no disrespect in any way by my portrayal. 
> 
> I tried to put some thought on the twitter accounts and userpics but I'm not gonna bother you with details, I think you'll understand why I've chosen some of the things I did. Tweet generators are so much fun. 
> 
> All in all, I really like the parallels created between Enjolras and Montparnasse as opposite characters and Enjolras and Grantaire as complementary characters and that's what I was aiming to explore here. Somehow. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, you're all wonderful and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
